Help!
by Leena-and-Earlie
Summary: A story about Scott's childhood. Semi AU. Where was Scott in between his time on the streets and when he joined the X-men.


****

Help

By Leena

In a dark house in the bad side of New York, a man sits, wondering what to do next. His name is Jack Winters. He had found the one. The one he would force to help him get revenge on the world. The one who would make him rich. The one to be his slave.

He found him in a gambling bar, even though the kid couldn't be older than 13, he remained unnoticed. The kid played pool well. Better than 'well', the kid was a master. Though his age could fool you to raise the bets higher, the kid would always win. Some accused him of cheating, although how can you cheat with a bar full of people starring at you. He left late, maybe twelve thirty or one, and walked down a dark ally. Jack followed, him unnoticed, to the end where he sat down and appeared to try to sleep. This was perfect. No messy murders to get rid of the parents, he was a homeless orphan, probably eager to get of the streets. Jack could offer him a home after he was sure he would work. He would observe him for a few weeks then 'help' him.

The next day he saw the kid get up and go back to the gambling bar and talk to the bar tender. Jack thought it was unusual to talk to the manager of the very place you shouldn't be but understood after hearing the conversation.

"Hey, Mike," The boy called to the bartender, "got any work for me today?"

"Morning, Scott." Mike called out. "Don't have any work at the time but stick around, Terri is leaving early and you can take her spot."

"Thanks" 'Scott' said, settling in to the nearest bar stool. "I appreciate you letting me work here, it means a lot to me." 

"You're welcome." Mike said getting serious "Scott, if you need a place to stay—"

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. You've already done enough, giving me a job and all." Scott interjected. "Besides, between the money I make working and the money I win playing pool, I have more than enough. My parents appreciate it."

"Okay, if you say so." Mike knew all about Scott's condition and that he didn't have any parents but just played along with whatever Scott said.

"Hey, Mike I'm leaving now." Terri said as she came out from the back room. "Scott. You gonna cover for me?"

"Who else?" Scott said smiling. "Bye Terri."

"Bye." She called back.

After Terri was out of sight, Scott got right to work cleaning the tables. He did this for a few hours then Mike called him over. "Scott if you want you can leave now. You've worked your hours."

"I think I'll stick around for a while." Scott said softly.

"At least take a break Scott. You've been working hard and you look tired."

"I can work more. It's no problem for me. At least until Terri gets back." Scott said pleadingly 

"Okay, but once Terri gets back I want you out of here. A boy like you should be somewhere fun on a Saturday afternoon. Besides don't your _parents_ want you home?"

"Whatever." Scott said giving Mike a sulking look. 

An hour later Terri showed up and Scott left. He could admit he didn't know exactly where to go. He finally decided to just wander around town. Scott then put on his Ruby Quartz sunglasses. He had been wearing them to get rid of headaches since the plane crash that killed his family. After the crash he was in a coma for months and was diagnosed with brain damage. Now what part of the brain he damaged he didn't know, it hadn't affected him yet. After his third abusive foster home he ran away and here he was now. During the spring and summer, he slept out side. In the winter, he did his best to find a place inside. He could take Mike up on his offer but he already felt he owed him for the job, he didn't need anything else added on. In his experience debt was bad. Not just money, but any thing. If you had a debt you're tied to one place until you could pay it off. 

Scott found himself wandering around a small marketplace. He then saw something in the distance, a billboard that had an M with a cross through it. He squinted to get a good look at what it said it but it was hard to see through the red of his glasses. When he took his glasses off and looked, a large red beam erupted from his eyes. He instinctively closed them and put his glasses back on. When he looked again the billboard was falling on an unsuspecting group of shoppers. When they looked up they started screaming and running around franticly. Scott thought fast that if he did it once he could try to reflect it with another one. He once again took off his glasses and felt his energy draining out his eyes. He closed his eyes again and carefully placed his glasses over his eyes. He successfully reflected the billboard away but the group of shoppers suddenly became an angry mob. "That kid tried to kill us" one man shouted. "He had beams coming out of his eyes" a woman commented harshly. "The little mutie tried to **kill** us" an outraged man stated. "Let's get him." The whole group of people ran over to Scott who was frozen with fear. Then they stared hitting him with any thing they could their hands on. "Break it up" a tall man with short brown hair said to the crowd. "But he tried to kill us." Another man protested. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." The man assured him. He then helped a beaten and abused Scott up. "You okay?" the man asked. Scott only groaned with pain. "Well good." the man said. "I'm Jack." He then piled Scott in the back seat of his car. "Do you know what you are?" Scott grunted in response. "You're a mutant." He then drove to his house on the bad side of New York. He then helped Scott out of the car and led him in the house. "This'll be your room." Jack said. Scott looked around. It wasn't perfect, all it had was a bed, but it was better than the street. He laid on the bed and tried to find a position that didn't hurt. "Get your rest now." Jack thought the nice approach would win the boy's trust then he could use a guilt trip or brute force to make him stay.

As it turns out, weeks later, when all Scott's injuries were healed, Scott had been thinking of a plan to get out. It seemed like if he didn't get out now, he never would. The man had no intentions of just letting him leave. He planed on leaving after dark when Jack should be asleep. That night he stayed up all night waiting for the perfect time to leave. Around one in the morning he snuck out of bed and moved towards the door, unknown to him that Jack was behind him. Suddenly, before Scott could reach up to his glasses, Jack grabbed him from behind. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked obviously angered. "I saved your life, kid. Gave you food, and a home and you plan on just leaving. You owe me, kid." Even after that, Scott was still intent on leaving. "You still want to go. Fine I'll make it so you don't.

Scott expected him to beat him or lock him in his room but he did something different, he went in Scott's head. He blocked of all Scott's emotions and fears. He got rid of any hopes or dreams or any thought of his own. He made Scott into a living drone. He would now follow any order without thought. He would never oppose or fear battle. He made Scott into the perfect solider in less then three minutes. "Go back to bed." Jack ordered. Scott, without any hesitation, turned and walked back to his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a year since I was first brought to Jack's house. In this period of time I have been unwillingly involved in murders, robberies, and things to bad to think of. My brain still had the blockers that Jack put in, but somewhere in the back of my mind Scott Summers, the real Scott Summers, fights against them. I know every thing my body does but I can't stop it. Some how Jack can sense that I'm fighting it so he physically abuses my body. I know he cant take control of my body all the time, so he's got me hooked on all kinds of drugs I don't even know what they are. When I try to run away he'll eventually find me and beat me even worse. I need to get rid of him so I can leave this place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kid. Come here." Jack ordered to Scott. He had a plan to teach the world once and for all. All the things he's been doing were too small for Jack. He needed a big plan. A plan that would show the world that Jack Winters was the best. Better than anyone else, so why not take out the competition. He would kill someone high in society, Senator Kelly. He's been against mutants from the start so he'll just show him the real mutant menace. He knew exactly when. In three weeks, Senator Kelly was making a speech in front of many important people. He could also get rid of them. The country's most powerful people all together was a great target. He needed someone to be a distraction while he went for the kill. Scott, with his eye beams would be a perfect distraction. He could get rid of a few people why he was at it.

"Get ready. In three weeks we got a date with a senator."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks later Jack was ready and he had his plan. 6pm, be at Washington DC. 6:10, make his way into the building while his goons distract the Police outside. 6:20, be outside the door. 6:24, go in while Scott make a distraction. 6:30, get as far away from the building as possible. Scott and Jack were on their way to Washington DC at the moment. Jack was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles Xavier was sitting at the senator's speech politely, not showing how bored he really was. Senator Kelly was talking about the 'mutant menace'. Why **he, **of all people,was invited, Charles didn't know. Unknown to the public he, himself, was a mutant. He had the power to read people's minds. Out of boredom, he took to reading people's thoughts. _I hope this doesn't take much longer. If I'm late for dinner Sandy's going to kill me! Wow. I didn't know mutants could do things like what Senator Kelly is saying._

This way. Soon enough that group will be under my mercy! Charles didn't like the sound of that, but before he could probe deeper in the man's thoughts a boy, whose age was 14 tops, walked into the room. His clothes were old and about three sizes too small. He was thin, too thin, probably starved. His hair was greasy and long, like he never bothered to cut it and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of clunky red sunglasses. He looked harmless but looks could be deceiving. Charles was bound by a wheel chair and bald, but could kill someone with his mind. Warren Worthington Jr. stood up and asked, "What is scum like **him** doing here?" Scott felt Jack's influence on his body kick in. Now Jack was in control of his body and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jack made him lift his arm up to his sunglasses, take them off, and hit Worthington full force in the chest. Within seconds he was dead. "Dad!" yelled Warren Worthington III "I'll get you for this you scum bag. If he's dead you'll pay." He looked down at his dead father. Scott didn't hear a word he said because he was to busy trying to fight off Jack's influence while his body shot many more, probably killing them.

Meanwhile, Charles was trying to figure out what was going on. He almost didn't see a man start walking behind the senator. The man was dressed in black and had a large knife in his hands. Charles tried to read the man's mind but he couldn't. His attention suddenly turned to the boy. Though on the outside he looked like he knew what he was doing on the inside there was a struggle. The boy was being controlled by the man with the knife. Charles sent a psibolt to the man's head mentally, thereby freeing the boy from the man's control. Once free the boy sent a blast towards the man with the knife. But the man quickly reflected the beam off the knife towards Senator Kelly. The boy looked astonished. Charles could tell he had not meant to do that. The boy turned and ran out of the room. The man with the knife went to finish off what was left of the senator, so no one went after the boy. The man stuck his knife in the senator's heart instantly killing him, but before he could get up he was shot at by the police. One hit his knife and sent it flying. "Freeze, you're under arrest." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott knew he needed to get away. There would be people everywhere looking for him in a matter of hours, not to mention Jack, so he needed to get as far away as possible. He didn't have much, about ten dollars at the most, but he didn't know where to go. He could hop a Greyhound to New York. The problem was, Greyhounds would be about forty-five dollars so he was short thirty-five dollars. He didn't have much with him, a duffel bag, a change of clothes, two sandwiches, a can of Pepsi, a pocketknife, and his wallet. "I guess I'll have to resort to pocket picking." He muttered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles was amazed. The boy was so young, controlled by a mutant mastermind, and now his life might be ruined because he couldn't stop him. Now the boy was gone and Charles got in his private jet and started to fly home. He put the plane on autopilot and opened up his laptop. The police discovered who the man with the knife was. His name was Jack Winters he was charged with about every thing in the book. Now the authorities were trying to find out who the boy was. Though they were unsuccessful he thought he would be able to find him if he looked him up the right way. His first thought was 'runaway orphan'. When he got the screen there were 9457 matches. Then he looked up 'male runaway orphan' 5507 matches 'mutant male runaway orphan' 12 matches. As Charles weeded through them he was left with only one. "Scott Summers, I will find you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Scott had enough for a Greyhound it was eight o' clock. He walked into the station unnoticed. He signed in and waited in line for a ticket. When he had gotten his ticket and his bag checked it was in time for the 8:30 bus. After he sat down another girl about his age sat down next to him. "Hi I'm Ashley." She stated. 

"So? I care why?" Scott retorted.

"Where are you headed? I'm on the way to see my Grandma in the hospital." She said sweetly, ignoring his statement.

"New York." Scott said dryly.

"Excuse me?" Ashley questioned.

"New York. You asked where I was going." Scott answered.

"Oh! New York City? I just **love** New York City! They have the **best** shopping there." Her said excitedly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Scott said so no one else could here.

"What's with the glasses?" she interjected. "It's night if you didn't notice."

"Yeah. So." Scott said sleepily. "Will you shut up so I could go to sleep?"

"Oh." She said glumly. "Alright." 

Around 1:30am Scott woke up to the bus' stop. "New York City. Last stop."

Scott sleepily grabbed his bag and maid his way to the front of the bus, there he tripped and the bus diver helped him up. He studied Scott for a moment, then said, "You be careful out there, son." 

Scott got of the bus and ran. He was finally back to the only city he called home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had been home for awhile getting information on Scott Summers. From what he found, he lost his parents in a plane crash at the age of seven. His five-year-old brother was soon adopted but he remained in a coma until a year later, diagnosed with drain damage. He also was subscribed a certain type of glasses that would help prevent headaches. He had runaway from the orphanage many times and had many abusive foster parents. After the third abusive foster parent at age 11 he ran away and didn't come back. Later he was reported missing by a man named Mike Miller who watched over him. He was last seen two months ago with Jack Winters. Also there was a warrant for the arrest of a child in the care of Jack Winters, because he was involved in robberies, murders, and other horrible things, which fit Scott's description perfectly.

Charles could tell from the quick telepathic scan that this boy had not done any of these things intentionally, or out of his own freewill. He had to find the boy before the authorities did or his life would be ruined. Besides he might make a good student for his proposed school for mutants…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott ran to the house of the only person he could trust. It was to late for the bar to be open, so he started banging on the door. "Mike, Mike open up. C'mon Mike, it's me, Scott." At that the door swung open and Mike stepped out. "Scott, is it really you? Where've you been?"

"No time for small talk. Can I come in?" Scott asked bluntly.

"Uh…sure. Scott have you seen the news?" At that Scott groaned. "Scott, you're accused of murdering **Senator Kelly**! AND a whole group of super rich people including Warren Worthington Jr. How'd this happen."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Scott said quietly.

"Spill it." Mike said forcefully.

"First off, I'm a mutant." 

"Duh! What were you doing in DC?"

"Well, you know that day you told me to take a break?" Mike nodded. "Well I was at the marketplace and kindda, accidentally, blasted the billboard on some people. Then they turned inta a mob and started chasing me and this creep name Jack Winters saved me and made me do all this bad stuff by controlling my mind. I guess when he died I regained complete control. I hopped a greyhound and now I'm here."

"I don't know why, but I believe ya." Mike said thoughtfully.

"So… can I stay here?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Sure, kid, but the Feds'll be lookin' for ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles needed to find Scott, and quick. Someone else had gotten a hold of his name and file. There were police everywhere looking for him. If he were caught he would be thrown in jail forever. The only person Charles had told about Scott being controlled by Jack was his close friend Fred Duncan of the FBI. Time was running out. He had to use his secret weapon. Cerebro. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott tried to make himself as comfortable as he could on Mike's couch where he was trying to sleep. His mind kept going back to the moment he regained control of his mind. He immediately shot at Jack. If it weren't for his temper, Senator Kelly would still be alive. If it wasn't for his stupidity than he never would have trusted Jack and people wouldn't be killed and banks wouldn't have been robbed. He knew it was stupid to think like that. Jack would have killed those people anyway and he would have found another way to rob the banks, but now he was to blame. He had been forced to help Jack do all kinds of bad things, against his will maybe, but he did it all the same. He was thankful that he had someone he could trust like Mike…or could he? Maybe he called the police and they're camping outside waiting for him to make his next move. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't trust anyone. But before he left he would have to change his appearance. Everyone was on the look out for a long brown haired kid, but if he can change his look no one would look twice at him. He quietly walked into Mike's bathroom and took his scissors and hair dye, which was blonde, and quietly sneaked out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles had been using cerebro, a mutant tracking device, all night trying to find Scott. It surprised him when he found him so close. It seems Scott has been on the move all night. Charles wondered how he would convince him to come to his school. Scott didn't seam like the trusting type. All he could do is offer him was a home, an education, and a chance to control his powers and hope he jumps at the chance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you like the story please review! If you don't like the story, review! This is a story I wrote a long time ago and if I continue I won't be updating regularly unless I know someone is reading so REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Leena**


End file.
